The New Outbreak
by joe and james
Summary: Alone you will fall. Together you will stand tall. Group together to survive


**The New Outbreak**

_Disclaimer; I own most characters but not the virus or the creatures or the city.._

Chapter 1 Outbreak.

A young girl walked down a dark alley her vivid red hair bobbing on her shoulders. She was a pretty girl with

a few freckles.Her name was Rebecca Smythe and she was meeting her boyfriend in this dark alley to make out.

She was wearing her school clothes and a long black coat over it. She walked faster as she was hearing noises

from the dark alley behind her. It was a long deep moaning that made her run. Indeed there was someone there It

seemed to be a lot of sounds like a small army marching for her. Each had a fimilar hungry moan. She squeled as

she thought where her boyfriend Rick was. Ok she might be jumping to conclusions but the hiker maulings outside

her town of Racoon city had her shaken, some of her classmates were taken away from class because there parents

died. Everyone was thinking of their own reasons Demonic/Satanic worship, young teens and a serial killer cult

looking for sacrifices. She slowed down. And then stopped. There was a scurrying behind the dumpster in front

of her. She couldnt see because of the darkness. She stepped closer, her hairs on her back staiding up on end.

She reached her hand towards the dumpster slowly shivering her hand was almost at the shadow. Suddenly a hand

shot up and grabbed hers. She screamed as a human body rose from the shadows. She kept screaming and the hand

loosened. It was Rick..He was such a jerk. He was in hystreics laughing. She slapped him hard around the face

and gave her meanest look "You jerk I was petrified" he was still laughing wheezing with breathlessness. She

smiled a little bit and they looked eachother in the eye. He may of been a jerk. But he was her jerk. He looked

at her face with a smile. Then suddenly his face turned from one of pure ecstacy to a one of utter agony. He

was staring not at her but at his foot, more so at thing attached to his foot. On his calf was a bald mand with

a mushtash but the most sinister thing about him was his eyes they were one of a mad man. Rick screamed as he

tried to kick the man but this only made the man slowly rise. For one of the first times in her life Becki was

truly petrified. The man who just got up had a huge chunk of flesh missing from his foot and his stomach. He

let go of Ricks leg and tried to pull Rick to the floor. Rick kicked the man hard in the chest and the

man recoiled slightly and then lunged for a second bite. Becki grabbed the lid from a nearbye bin and slammed it

on the mans head. He immidiatly let go of Rick and with a manic smile crawled towards her. She spun around and

started to run when she bumped into a man. This man had gashes all over his body and small marks on his arms

from the struggle. He reached his hands out to grab her but she pushed him back sending him toppling over his

own legs and onto the floor at the feet of seven more of those things all with the familiar bite marks and

demonic eyes and smile. She spun back to rick who was now impaling the bald man with an iron bar. He looked

saddened for a moment then he limped forward to Her and whispered softly in her ear. "I love you" then he used

his iron bar to break the lock on a door of a cellar and puched her in. He immidiatly closed the door and

blocked it with his iron pipe. Becki stumbled sideways to a small widow. Banging heavily on it she begged him

to come in. But he wouldnt have had time even if he wanted to. He was immidiatly grabbed by a tall woman with

most of her neck missing. She grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt and bit down onto his jugular in his neck.

Rick screamed in pain and Becki let out tears of pain caused by the loss of her boyfriend. He was again grabbed by

the man who she had pushed and he bit on his shoulder. She couldnt see what had done it but she had a good idea

that it was the bald man that was pulling Rick down to the ground. He was screaming wailing his arms in the air

as more of those creatures joined the feast. He placed his hand on the window and then was dragged to the floor

leaving a bloody handprint on the window. She placed her own hand on the mark sobbing quietly as she heard his

muffled screams.


End file.
